Mentía
by MaruHanning
Summary: ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por la mente terminar la mejor relación de mi vida? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió imaginar que podríamos terminar como amigos? ¿Cómo pude pensar que realmente podría verla con otro sin volverme completamente loco? POV EDWARD


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya sabrán. Si fuera así probablemente sería yo quien estaría grabando Amanecer junto al hombre más hermoso de la tierra, Robert Pattinson en este instante y no Kristen aunque me gusta mucho como hacer su rol de Bella. Este shoot está basado en la canción Mentía de Miranda**

* * *

_Mentía_

¡Soy un imbécil! ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por la mente terminar la mejor relación de mi vida? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió imaginar que podríamos terminar como amigos? ¿Cómo pude pensar que realmente podría verla con otro sin volverme completamente loco?

La primera noche que la vi de verdad –ya que en el instituto no cuenta, a pesar de que tratamos de fingir que somos amigos, todo va de mal en peor siempre –que fue como dos meses después de nuestra ruptura yo había decidido salir a dar un paseo para descansar del _tumba tumba_ de los parlantes en la fiesta que mi adorable –nótese el sarcasmo –gemela Alice había organizado en nuestra casa. Justo ella decidió que era buena idea dar un buen paseo, pero no sola claro, si no que con el nuevo chico que logro conquistarla, Jacob-chucho-Black. Realmente fue pésima la idea que tuvo Bella.

Ya no nos tenemos ni un poquitito de amor –o eso creemos –pero sin embargo nuestra historia aun no ha terminado. Cada vez que los veo todo va de mal en peor y de peor a horrible, que pienso que la próxima vez que los vea, los mato, a ambos.

Obviamente no lo digo literalmente, pero a veces quisiera poder hacerlo, o por lo menos a él para quedarme con mi Bella, nunca había experimentado esta clase de celos tan posesivos y ya es algo complicado de manejar.

Mentí, cuando le dije que se quedara tranquila, que todo terminaba bien y que seriamos amigos. La verdad lo nuestro no iba muy bien y hay que saber perder en la vida, pero soy un psicópata, la sigo todo el tiempo, necesito saber con quién está a cada momento, no me hace nada bien, pero es adictivo y pensé que yo sería el que se tomaría mejor el quiebre entre nosotros

_Iluso_

¡Cállate conciencia inútil! Me grite mentalmente.

Quisiera tenerla a mi lado otra vez, pero sé que si vuelve, la volveré a dejar. Hay algo en ella que nunca aguantare, tal vez el hecho de que sea tan terca, pero es esa razón la que me hace volver.

Ojala pudiera verla todos los días en el instituto sin pensar si tuvo sexo con el maldito chucho o no la noche anterior. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, debería poder disimular mi celos al verla con otro y no tratarla tan mal como lo hago cuando esta junto a Black.

Ahora me doy cuenta que nada cambio, desde ese día que nos separo, o más bien desde el día en que hice que nos separáramos. La sigo amando con locura, por lo que la seguiré espiando, dejando todo mi orgullo de lado para humillarme, por lo menos eso es lo que hare hasta que logre tenerla de vuelta junto a mí.

_Mentía cuando te decía_

_Quédate tranquila corazón_

_Nos separaremos, en términos buenos_

_Vuelvo con mi vida soy buen perdedor._

¿¡A quien se le ocurría llamar a las tres de la madrugada! Señoras y señores nada más y nada menos que: Bella-hermosísima-Swan.

-Hola Bella –salude cortésmente, obviamente no estaba con Black, si no, no me habría llamado.

-Edward, vamos al grano –dijo cortante –Se que mentías cuando me dijiste que terminaríamos como amigos y también sé que me sigues todo el día, no eres muy discreto, si quisieras ser detective o espía probablemente morirías de hambre porque serias pésimo –dijo riendo

-¿Y que tiene si mentía? ¿Qué tiene que te siga? Tu estas con feliz con Black ¿no? –pregunte con un sabor amargo en mi boca, el sabor de los celos.

De pronto estallo en carcajadas, se escuchaban tan fuertes que casi podía creer que estaba en la pieza de Alice.

-Isabella –la llame por su nombre, sabía que odiaba que le digieran así -¿Me puedes contar el chiste? Porque yo no le veo nada chistoso a esta situación –dije con sarcasmo.

-No puedo creer que te lo creíste –dijo entre jadeos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? –De verdad Edward, me sorprendes, pensé que eras más perceptivo –dijo un poco más tranquila

-¿Un poco mas perceptivo? ¿No te entiendo Bella? –dije con la cabeza hecha un lio ¿te lo creíste? ¿Más perceptivo? No entendía nada.

-Lo de Jake y yo fue todo una farsa –admitió

-¿Qué? –pregunte en estado de shock

-Que era todo una mentira –repitió

-Bella –dije con seriedad –si entendí esa parte, me refiero a porque hiciste eso.

-Porque quería saber si habías terminado conmigo porque ya no me amabas o porque estabas cansado de las discusiones absurdas y querías un poco de paz, lo que no quería decir que ya no me amaras –dijo, la suficiencia en su voz era casi palpable en el aire y eso que ella no estaba conmigo en mí cuarto.

-¿No era más fácil preguntarlo? –Pregunte con ironía –No vez que casi haces que me vuelva loco estos últimos meses.

-No, porque probablemente me mentirías, como lo hiciste cuando terminamos –respondió

-Bella, no sabes en el lio en el que estas metida –amenacé mientras escuchaba su risa en el fondo –cuando te vea estas muerta –dije acompañándola con las risas

-Bueno, entonces abre la puerta de cuarto –dijo colgando la comunicación.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia allá, aun con el teléfono en la oreja y la vi parada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

Iba a empezar a recriminarle por lo que había hecho, pero no me lo permitió ya que estampo sus labios contra los míos, sin dejar de abrazarme, parecía un koala.

-No quiero volver a separarme nunca más de ti Edward, así tenga que perseguirte por todo el mundo, lo hare –dijo entrecortadamente mientras besaba mi cuello

-Si tu no vuelves hacerme algo así, yo feliz me quedo contigo para el resto de mi vida –dije tomado su rostro entre mis manos para besarla como nunca antes, tenía que recuperar los meses perdidos

-Te amo –dijimos al unisonó. ¡Gracias Dios, por hacer que esta increíble mujer exista y sea solo mía! Y ¡Gracias Esme y Carlisle por su fin de semana fuera de casa!

* * *

**Me gusto, es entretenido imaginarme a Edward vuelto loco espiando a Bella.**

**Ya empecé a escribir el cuarto capitulo de Glee al estilo Twilight espero poder tenerlo para mañana en la noche ya que el domingo tengo una comida familiar y el lunes además de clases es ¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Si, si, si me quedan solo dos días para cumplir dieciséis, soy feliz.**

**Un beso**

**Un review o un tomate?**


End file.
